Drunk On Love
by thegoblinjester
Summary: Spain takes a drunken Romano home, and ignores an opportunity out of respect for his true love some swearing and stuff. Human names used.


**OMG MORE Spamano fluffy goodness! WILL I EVER STOP? I hope not. Anyway, here's Spain, being all respectful and shit.**

* * *

"Toooniii... I dun' wanna go hooome..." Lovino Vargas whined. Antonio was carrying him on his back, as the Italian was a bit too drunk too walk.

"Lovi, It's two in the morning." the Spaniard said, smiling ever-so-slightly. "You're drunk, I'm tipsy, and we're both exhausted."

"I don't caaare." Lovino slurred.

"Sorry, but we both know you're done for the day."

The Italian huffed, but said nothing. He buried his face in Antonio's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I can walk by myself."

Antonio chuckled.

"Lovi, you can't take two steps without falling over. We're almost at my house, OK?"

"Why _your_ house? Your house has the damn *hic* tortles... you know I hate tortles..."

"My house is closer." Antonio said simply. It was true.

Within fifteen minutes, they had arrived at the Spaniard's house. Antonio, because he is talented, managed to unlock and open the door with Lovino still on his back. Carefully, he brought Lovino to the guest room and deposited him onto the bed. Lovino, however, didn't want to let go. He kept his arms around Antonio, who was trying to tuck Lovi in under the covers so he could go to sleep.

"Lovi, what are you doing?" Antonio asked, gently giving the Italian a small nudge.

"Dun wanna go t' bed." Lovino mumbled.

"You're tired."

"M' not..."

"You're drunk."

"Jus a little..."

"Good night, Lovi."

Before Antonio could leave, Lovino pulled him onto the bed and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Though his heart rate increased dramatically, Antonio pulled away.

"Lovino, what-"

He was cut off by Lovino's lips pressed against his own. Antonio couldn't say that he didn't enjoy the kiss, but he knew that his friend was really drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of him. He pushed Lovino away, holding him at arms length.

"Toni..." the Italian said, looking a bit hurt.

"Don't take it personally, but you really should get to bed."

"And you really should join me."

"Lovi, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Antonio said, just a tad nervously.

"I know damn *hic* damn well what I'm saying." Lovino said with a smirk. "I'm saying I want you. Now." with that, he pounced on Antonio. Unfortunately for Lovino, Antonio was stronger than him, and easily pushed him off.

"I really really like you, tomato bastard." Lovino insisted. "Really, _really_ like."

"I can't, Lovi."

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Lovino asked, pouting as adorably as he could.

"Of course I like you, Lovi!" Antonio said. "Just..."

"Not in that way." Lovino finished darkly.

"What? That's not-"

"I could've *hic* could've sworn there was something there..." the Italian grumbled. "Whatever. Go away, I wanna sleep."

Antonio frowned, but he left the room.

_He's drunk, he didn't know what he was doing..._ Antonio thought to himself.

The Spaniard got up bright and early, and set about preparing breakfast and coffee. He knew that Lovino wouldn't likely remember the night before, and that was a good thing. He'd probably get really embarrassed about what he had done.

Antonio looked up as Lovino entered the room.

"Buenos dias!" Antonio said, as cheerfully as he could manage. Lovino didn't look up, and he didn't respond. He merely sat down at the table and stared at his coffee.

"How are you feeling, Lovi?"

No response.

Antonio frowned. Even hungover, Lovino usually had _something_ mean to say.

"Lovino, what's the matter?"

"I ruined everything, didn't I."

"... Que?"

"Last night," Lovino explained, "I... messed it up. I always do. I just _had_ to get cocky, and think that maybe..."

"You remember everything?" _He meant it?_

"Just my heart getting broken." _He did!_

"Lovi..." _I love you._

"No need to apologize, and... I understand if... if you don't want to be friends anymore." Lovino sighed. "I don't even know why you wanted to be friends in the first place... god, my head hurts..."

Antonio handed him a bottle of aspirin.

"Lovino."

"I'll leave as soon as this goddamn headache goes away." _Don't go!_

"No, stay... por favore?" Antonio asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because..." Antonio thought for a moment. He really, really wanted Lovino to stay. "Because you are my favorite person in the whole universe. Lovino Vargas, I... I love you so much, really, I do... and if you leave, then I'll be sad and then I'll forget to feed my turtle and then he'll starve and you don't want to be responsible for the death of a turtle, do you?"

Lovino stared at him in silence.

"Lovi, last night... you were drunk, and I felt that doing anything would be taking advantage of you, which would be wrong. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I swear. A-also, if you want to know, I befriended you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love you even more than I love tomatoes and turtles, which is an awful lot."

"You're joking." Lovino said blankly, eyes wide. "This is some cruel joke, isn't it."

"Of course not!" Antonio exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"It's a dream, then. A wonderful dream my drunken subconscious concocted just to deal with the heartache."

Antonio sighed exasperatedly. Lovi could be _so_ stubborn... of course, that was one of the reasons why the Spaniard loved him.

"If that's true, then we're both having the same dream." Antonio said, reaching across the table and gently pinching Lovino's cheek, which was really soft... Lovino slapped his hand away.

"I... you... bastard..." Lovino mumbled, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

"Oh no, Lovi! Don't cry!" Antonio exclaimed with concern, moving so he could be right next to Lovino.

"Idiot... I'm not sad..." Lovino said, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. "I... I've never cried tears of joy before, Antonio... until now."

_That_ was when Antonio noticed that Lovino was smiling through the tears. Antonio pulled him into an embrace, also crying. (just a bit.)

"Te amo~" Antonio said, smiling a smile gentler and more genuine than he ever had before.

"Right back at ya, tomato bastard~" Lovino replied, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
